


Fantastic!

by ItzIzziieMonsta



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND NOTHING IS OKKKAAYYYYYYY!, All hope is lost, BAMF Stiles, Cambridge student Stiles, Companion Stiles Stilinski, Everyone good is a badass, Everyone's sad, F/M, Forgive me?, I promise, I'M SOWWY!, I'm Sorry, Sad Danny, Sad Deaton, Sad Derek, Sad Erica, Sad Isaac, Sad Jackson, Sad Lydia, Sad Melissa, Sad Peter Hale, Sad Scott, Sad Sheriff Stilinski, Sad Vernon, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a Badass, Stiles is awesome, Stiles is gone, Stiles needs a break from Beacon Hills, Stiles needs a break from The Pack, The Doctor's a badass, The Pack Being Idiots, Time Travelling Stiles Stilinski, and that means no Stiles for them, author has depressed episodes, cause they need to learn their lesson, don't judge meh, don't kill me?, enjoy, except for the pack for the meantime, god damn it, have fun reading, it's a world of badasses, it's going to be over soon, just until he's happy, sad allison, there may be some very sad chapters, ultimately I'm planning a happy ending but they may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzIzziieMonsta/pseuds/ItzIzziieMonsta
Summary: "I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defence!""No, it's not, Stiles! It never was! You're stronger than that!""I don't believe you. I can't. I'm not...important...""900 years of time and space, Stiles. Never have I met someone unimportant."





	Fantastic!

I thought I was going to be with them forever.

The ones that saved me and showed me something new. Showed me the truth. I thought I didn't deserve anything or anyone. I thought it was just going to be me forever, lost in this lonely world with no one but my own thoughts to keep me company. It sounded like hell. It felt like hell at the start. Like a prison routine.

I got up.  
Barely ate breakfast.  
Packed my bag.  
I drove to school.  
Spent two hours alone in class with a vacant seat beside me.  
A fifteen-minute break in the library, desperately ignoring Lydia and Allison at the tables along with Erica who would stop by every Tuesday and Friday to rub in their faces of her newfound popularity and stunning beauty before stalking away.  
Another two hours in classes.  
Sitting in the canteen alone, glancing over at the small table of Scott's pack and the three beta's from the Hale pack sitting at their own table having fun. Without any remnants of him ever being with them. They're happy without him.  
Go home.  
Have Dad ignore me (again).  
And go to sleep without dinner or lunch.

Yeah. Routine. A hellish one, but my routine regardless and I live it every day of my life. It was all set to change. I was ready for it to change. It was going to change. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. Then came The Master and the Meta-crisis. Then came Demons Run and The Angels in Manhatten with The Great Intelligence and the Raven soon to follow.

And then it all came to an end.

This is the story of how I survived.

And today is my wedding day. Wish me luck.  
-Mieczyslaw Stilinski


End file.
